You May Tuck Me In
by IceRose92
Summary: Sequel to May I Sleep With You?


Title: You May Tuck Me In

Summary: _"You may tuck me in now."_

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and none of this is real.

Song: None

A/N: Well some people asked for a sequel to "May I Sleep With You?" so here it is.

Enjoy?

-----

Carter peered around the kitchen door into her room, her toothbrush dangling precariously from her lips. Rosie was sitting on the edge of the extra bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her eyes immediately found Carter's and the corners of her lips turned up into a smile. Carter frowned and turned her attention back to the sink.

It had bee two days since Rosie had slept in Carter's bed and, although they hadn't spoken of it, Rosie was still tailing Carter like a lost puppy. Not that Carter really minded it. It was nice to feel needed. But Rosie had, on more than one occasion, tried to follow her straight into the bathroom. That's where Carter just had to draw the line.

Carter rinsed her toothbrush, turned out the kitchen light, and made her way back into her room. As she crossed to her bed, Rose's eyes never left her and her soft smile never faltered. Carter climbed into her own bed and shut off the light. "Goodnight," she said with finality, hoping Rosie would stop staring at her.

Silent minutes passed and Rosie stayed rooted on the spot, her lamp dimly illuminating the room. Carter could feel Rosie's eyes boring into her back. "Carter?"

"What?"

Rosie was silent. She ran her eyes over the outline of Carter's frame curiously. "You may tuck me in now."

Carter rolled onto her back to face her, her eyebrow raised questioningly. "Excuse me?"

"You may tuck me in," Rosie repeated slowly, smiling at Carter's confused expression. Carter threw her blankets back, almost angrily (once again, she'd like to go to sleep _tonight_) and rose slowly to her feet, searching for any sign that Rosie might be joking. Rosie lifter herself from the edge of the bed, keeping her hands clasped in front of her. Carter folded back her blankets and stood back for Rosie to climb in. Once the princess was settled, Carter replaced the blanket, pulling it up to Rosie's neck, and turned off Rosie's lamp. As Carter was walking away, Rosie's hand shot out from under the blanket and encircled her wrist with her thumb and middle finger. "Carter?"

"Yeah?" Carter stared at her wrist and the tiny fingers surrounding it. Rosie's touch was so delicate, almost as if Carter were made of glass, and Rosie was afraid that she'd break her if she held too hard. Rosie tugged gently.

"I am still frightened," Rosie whispered. Even in the darkness, Carter could see the deep blush coloring her cheeks.

"Still?" Rosie nodded. "Why? There's nothing-"

"Stay here, please?" Carter huffed, angrier that Rosie had interrupted her than at Rosie asking her to sleep with her _again_, before climbing into Rosie's bed. Rosie, still holding Carter's wrist, rolled onto her left side and pulled Carter flush against her back. Carter stiffened and attempted to move away, but Rosie held her hand in place over her stomach. "Please?" The princess pleaded again. Carter relented and slid her other arm under Rosie to pull her closer, her forearms running parallel to each other over Rosie's stomach.

Carter's face was centimeters from the back of Rosie's head, and she was almost asleep when Rosie spoke up again. "Carter?" Carter sighed.

"What?"

"I…" Rosie hesitated, not sure whether she should tell Carter or not. It didn't seem very customary to be feeling these…feelings for another girl. "My stomach…it feels funny."

"What do you mean?"

"When you hold me, Carter," Rosie explained in a hushed, almost scared, whispered. "My stomach feels funny. Why? Am I not well? Am I sick?" Rosie inclined her head as best she could to look at Carter. The fear in her eyes broke Carter's heart.

"No," Carter said, trying to relieve the princess' worry. But now she wasn't feeling too well. Rosie wasn't sick, but Carter thought she might be. Could Rosie really…no, there was no way Rosie could feel that way. Princesses don't fall for bait girls. "No Rosie, you're not sick."

Rosie nodded, fully understanding now. "I am…relieved." If she wasn't sick, then these…butterflies?…could only mean one thing. The princess rolled over completely to face Carter, but made sure Carter's arms stayed in place around her waist. "Carter?"

"Yeah?" Carter asked breathlessly, slightly biting back a laugh. Only Rosie could make someone sick of their own name. Rosie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Carter's, holding them there for long seconds before pulling away. "Rosie-"

"Carter," Rosie interrupted. "I think I love you." Carter smiled brightly before leaning in to kiss Rosie more passionately. When Carter pulled away, Rosie spoke again. "Carter?"

"Yeah, princess?" Rosie beamed, knowing that Carter meant it differently this time.

"I was not really frightened," Rosie admitted. "I just wanted you to hold me again." Carter laughed and pecked Rosie's lips.

"Goodnight, Rosie."

"Goodnight, Carter."


End file.
